Here With Me
by Cadoan
Summary: Fred would never survive when George left, but what if he did? Twincest, Oneshot.


Hugs and kisses to The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai for BETA this. Read her stuff.

I say sorry for the eventually wrong in facts that may occur.

----------°-----------°---------

Here With Me

-----------°----------°--------

"George, I had this wierd dream just now!"

Fred turned in the bed, reaching out.

The place next to him was empty.

Fred clutched his pillow toght to his chest, body shaking as tears rolled from his eyes.

-------------°---------°-----------

_"Fred... I'm going to marry Angelina."_

-----------°-----------°----------

Fred sat in his kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

The black drink was long since cold, empty, tired eyes staring at nothing.

The kitchen was a mess. Dirty plates and glasses in piles, old newspapers, books and other magazines in stacks everywhere.

It wasn't a big room. The apartment wasn't big at all, actually pretty small.

But far too big for for one person alone.

A tear slowly made its way down a freckled cheak.

Perfect for two.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Fred, we're going to buy _that _house when we can afford it."_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred layed on his, _their, _bed, staring up into the ceiling.

His head was full of thoughts, yet as empty as always.

It had been like that for a while now.

Sine George left.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Fred, I'm going to marry Angelina."_

_"George... Why? I... We..."_

_"I have to."_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred blinked, rubbing his eyes.

It was long since he had felt anything else than emptyness.

He couldn't remember things he had done yesterday, what he ate two days ago.

But he remembered the rage, and then the shock, and after that the desperation.

Then, most of the time was filled with white fog.

-----------°---------°------------

_"What do you mean?! You don't have to!"_

_"Fred... Please don't make me tell you..."_

_"You have to tell me! Why?! You can't marry her! What about us?!"_

-------°------------°---------

Ron had ben visiting. Hermione as well.

Ron had tried to cheer him up, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

Hermione had cleaned, mostly.

When they left, everything went back to normal.

Or rather, unnormal.

Just a bit cleaner.

-----------°---------°------------

_"She's pregnant."_

-----------°---------°------------

Another night.

Empty bed.

Dreams.

Hope.

Tears.

Ache.

More tears.

Fred had seen himself in the bathroom mirror.

He had crawled into a little ball on the floor, having trouble breathing.

It was painful to look in the mirror.

Because didn't see himself.

He saw George.

-----------°---------°------------

_"She's pregnant."_

_"No... no... What have you...?"_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred met a girl. At the grocerystore.

She had red hair, and was about the same height as him.

Fred thought she worked at the store.

But she smiled and said that she didn't.

Although, she asked if he wanted help.

Fred was quiet, and she took that as a yes.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Did you..?"_

_"No, Fred, it wasn't me!"_

_"Who was it then?!"_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred had locked himself into the bathroom.

He was such a fool.

He thought that he had gained a friend.

But the girl... had kissed him.

He gripped the sides of the faucet, leaning his forehead against the mirror.

He cried as he hoped for forgivness.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Her boyfriend dumped her as soon as he found out. She wanted me to help."_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred could spend hours laying on the living room floor.

Just laying there.

Sometimes, he couldn't remember where he was.

Oh, it was his apartment.

He knew something had to change, though.

It couldn't go on like this.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred walked out of the church at the wedding.

He remebered how furious he had been.

The last time Fred saw George was on his wedding day.

Fred had pushed George up against a wall and kised him.

George had kissed back with equal passion.

Fred told George that he hated him for what he was doing.

George told Fred that he loved him as well.

-----------°---------°------------

_"You're so selfish. Why can't you let George marry the girl he loves?"_

-----------°---------°------------

Fred had had it.

He couldn't take this, he would dissappear if he didn't do anything.

He went outside, and followed the feeling.

He had decided on this.

-

Fred stood outside the house.

All or nothing.

Fred closed his eyes and knocked.

_Knock Knock._

The door opened.

"Fred...?" Voice so distant, yet so clear.

Eyes opened, and stared.

A version of himself stood in the doorway.

So much more beautiful than himself.

Fred was frozen, he couldn't move.

-----------°---------°------------

_"Come get me."_

-----------°---------°------------

"I can't go on anymore."

Fred was on his knees.

"I don't care if I'm selfish, but I need to be with you."

George was on his knees as well.

He ripped his heart out and bled.

-----------°---------°------------

_"George, I just had this horrible dream..."_

_Turning, reaching out._

_"Come here, you. No nightmares when you're with me."_

-----------°---------°------------

Thanks for reading, and hopefully, liking it!

And remember, I see when you've read it, so please leave me a review?


End file.
